Fire and Ice, Together They Burn
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: They can also get along too. Rated T for some action violence.


**Another fanfic where Rachel meets Ultimate Big Chill.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel.**

* * *

**Fire And Ice, Together They Burn**

Rachel had just gotten off of work and was headed for home to her family and to her fiancée Rook. She couldn't wait to see him as he had been away on a mission, but had just returned that day when she was at work. She was almost there when suddenly, something smacked into her and burned. It felt like a heat ray of some sort and she thought she saw a frog before she blacked out after hitting the pavement.

Rachel found herself in a sort of cage when she woke up and then she saw who had captured her.

"The Incurseans!" she said to herself. "I've got to get out of here!"

"You're going nowhere," said a voice that she recognized to be the evil emperor. She threw him a dirty look and suddenly saw something huge and red come up from the floor behind the emperor and solidify into a creature. It looked like Big Chill, only it was red and black and looked like it had fire lining his eyes and wings.

She gasped and the emperor turned to see what she was looking at, only to get sucker-punched in the face. The keys flew out of his hand and towards Rachel. She reached through the bars and managed to grab them and quickly went through the keys to find the right one as the ghostly red monster froze the frogs in their tracks literally with fire that turned to ice. Rachel was terrified as she realized that once he was done with them, she'd be next. Finally getting the right key in the lock, she opened the cage door and ran, not daring to look back. A sound of flying told her that whatever was behind her was closing in. She heard a dark chuckle.

"You think you can escape me?" the voice asked and Rachel did glance over her shoulder briefly to see the red Necrofriggian gaining on her and suddenly he shot out some fire. Rachel dodged and jumped around to avoid the fire that turned to ice wherever it hit.

But with all her dodging and jumping around, she became exhausted and suddenly fell to the floor, dodging another shot aimed at her as the monster flew over her and stopped, turning to face the girl on the floor. She tried to push herself up, but fell down again.

She heard the ghostly monster stepped closer and lean down towards her, studying her. She tried to move, but her body was too tired and she cringed when she felt his cold breath burn her neck. "Please, don't hurt me," she whisper-pleaded and he heard her.

Reaching down, he grabbed the back of her shirt and lifted her up partway, forcing her to look at him. His green eyes looked haunting as he kept a firm grip on her chin, studying her face.

A fluttering of paper drew their attention and Rachel saw it was a picture of herself, Rook, and Big Chill at the carnival that had come last month to town. The red creature picked up the picture, looking at it and comparing the girl in the picture to his captive and realized they were the same.

"So, you're Rachel," he said, his voice having taken on a thoughtful tone. "My brother has spoken highly of you."

Rachel looked confused. "Brother?" she asked. "Who are you talking about?"

He showed her the picture and she put two-and-two together. "You're Big Chill's older brother?" she asked. "I was expecting you to be blue like him, unless does red signify that you are the older brother?"

The creature chuckled. "No," he said to her gently, his voice deeper than Big Chill's. "Our parents were different-colored Necrofriggians. I take after our father, who was red and my little brother takes after our mother."

He then stood up and placed her on her feet. "Big Chill has told me so much about you," he said to her.

"He's told me a lot about you," she told him.

"Oh? Like what?"

Rachel pretended to think and then pretended to suddenly remember something. "Gotta run!" she said to him and ran off.

"Hey!" he called out, flying after her, hearing her laugh. "Oh, so you thought you could run away from me," he now chuckled. "You won't get far."

Rachel made it to the end of the hall and turned around, seeing the red Necrofriggian rising up again out of the floor. He stood in a ready position. "My brother also told me your secret," he said, chuckling.

"What secret?" Rachel asked.

"Your tickle spot."

Her eyes widened. "Oh, snap," was all she could say as suddenly, he tackled her and began to tickle her. She laughed and tried to escape, but he pinned her and tickled her stomach for a while.

"Tickle tickle tickle," he whispered in her ear, making her giggle some more before he let her up, letting her breath again.

She then looked up at him. "So, if you're Big Chill's brother, what are you called?" she asked.

"Ultimate Big Chill," he responded. "Although I often go by my nickname Chill."

"That's what I call Big Chill sometimes," Rachel said.

"Hmm," Ultimate Big Chill said in agreement. "Come. I'll get you out of here and home."

After was seemed like forever, they finally made it to the Grant Mansion. Big Chill came out and gasped.

"Brother! You made it!" he said joyfully.

"Brother," said Ultimate Big Chill with a smile, holding out his arms open. The two brothers hugged joyfully and Rachel hugged them both, to which they brought her into their hugs too.

"Welcome to the family, _Rojo,_" she said to Ultimate Big Chill, who understood what she had said.

"I like that nickname," he said. "That way, we know who you're talking too."

They all smiled and shared anther big hug.

* * *

**"Rojo" is Spanish for "Red". **

**Please leave a review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
